All Our Own
by Oceanblue222
Summary: Alan and William share exciting news to each other that will change their life. Their love for each other will only get better, they just know it. Never before have they felt this way before, had things been this perfect. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Alan stood pacing the bedroom, why now of all time? William would probably be furious. Though really, it wasn't his fault. Not entirely anyway. They had been together two years now, and had been living together a good year so something was bound to happen. Maybe he wouldn't be so scared if William wasn't so dodgy lately. Every time he tried to talk to him he ran away it felt like. Sighing, he sat on the bed and gave up. There was no point in waiting, once Will came home he would tell him and that would be that. All this worrying over something so, so, stupid really. It was a big deal yes but it shouldn't be causing this much of an issue.

William sat at work finishing up paperwork hoping Alan wouldn't be too upset with him for running a little late. He knew he had been acting weird towards him. It was nothing personal, he wanted to ask him something but he wasn't sure how. He wanted it to be special. He loved Alan, loved him from the moment he laid eyes on him, he wanted this to be perfect. Finishing up this stack of paperwork he decided to call it a day, Nothing warranted more overtime and Alan was already home since today was his day off. Gathering his things he got to his car and headed to their apartment. Well, his apartment, he asked Alan to move in with him last year. One day they would move into a new place, their place but for right now they had no need to.

Coming into their apartment he saw Alan reading on the couch. That was pretty typical for him. Kissing him hello he went to change. Getting out of his shirt he heard Alan come into the room.

"How was work?"

"Decent. Grell has night shift."

"Well that's good for you then. Do you have a minute? Before we start dinner?"

Looking over at Alan he could see worry on his face, something was bugging him.

"Everything alright love? You didn't have an attack today while I was gone did you?"

"No I'm alright. I want to talk to you about something."

Smiling, he put on his house pants and sat on the bed. "Of course, I'm all yours."

Alan sat next to him and played with his hands before grabbing his.

"William, I..." Taking a breath he looked into William's eyes and said, "You and I are going to have a baby."

William sat there dumbfounded before a "what?" left his lips.

"I'm pregnant Will, with your child."

Dropping his eyes he tried to see the child through Alan's still flat and tight stomach.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes."

Pulling Alan into a tight hug he was excited. He was going to be a father.

Alan was overwhelmed with joy as William held him tightly. He was so worried William would be upset he forgot he could be happy too.

"We are having a baby. I love you Alan."

"I love you too William and so does our child."

Pulling away he placed a hand on his stomach knowing he wouldn't feel anything. Alan placed a hand over his and they sat there lost in the excitement.

"How far along are you? How have you been feeling?"

Laughing, Alan moved to sit on William's lap.

"I don't know exactly how many weeks. But, I figure at least four and I feel fine. I've been tired but nothing drastic."

"That's good. Try to take it easy alright?"

"Don't I always?" With another kiss he rested his head on William's shoulder.

Since they were sharing things, wonderful things, he carefully moved Alan off his lap for a moment.

"Since we are talking there is something I want to ask you. And be honest."

"Of course Will."

Bending on one knee he took Alan's hand. "Will you do me the honor of being my partner for life? Will you marry me Alan Humphries?"

Alan was stunned he didn't know how to react right now.

"You... you aren't just asking because I'm pregnant?"

"No. I've been wanting to ask you for a while now I just wanted the perfect time. Now seems like the best time. I love you, we are sharing a beautiful moment..."

Moving to go to the drawer by the bed he took out a little black box. Kneeling back down he opened it to show the engagement ring inside.

"Allow me to ask again, will you marry me?"

"Yes William, yes I will." Putting his arms around him he hugged him tight. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Alan. You've made me the happiest man alive right now." Moving away just enough he slipped the ring on his finger, perfect fit.

"We are getting married I can't believe it. And my god, William, the ring is beautiful." Staring at the new ring on his finger he tried to wrap his head around everything. They were getting married and had a baby on the way.

After a little time cuddling together both saw the time and knew they should start dinner. Walking out of the room hand in hand they moved to the kitchen and Alan started cooking while William worked on setting the table and getting side dishes put together. This was their normal routine, one cooked while the other set up.

"I guess this would be a good reason to move." William said coming to wrap his arms around Alan's waist.

"Really? I thought we could just turn the guest room into the nursery."

"We could do that. But, I would love to have a place with your name on it. Since you won't let me add you to this one."

"It's not that I wouldn't let you it just seemed like so much work for something unimportant." As he said it though he realized why William would want to. They had been living together this past year, he wanted Alan to know the thought wasn't temporary.

"I really like this place but if we can find something better than let's do that, let's move." Turning in William's arms he left him with a kiss.

"Maybe we can get a house instead of a bigger apartment. I would love for our child to be able to play outside in the yard."

"A house? If we can afford it then let's look!" He loved the idea of a house, maybe like the one he grew up in.

"Alright then, house it is. I figure we can find one and pay what we are paying in rent so that will help."

"That would be nice. And just so you know. I don't want to get married before the baby comes."

"That's fine. I figured."

"I just don't want to plan for a wedding while planning for the baby."

"Alan, it's fine." Kissing him he smiled against their lips before saying, "I don't mind a long engagement so long as you're in my life. Besides, the baby will be impatient and only give us a short time to prepare. Our wedding we have complete say in."

"Can you believe it, we are getting married. And talking about a baby!" He certainly couldn't believe it. He had needed time to wrap his head around the fact that he was pregnant now he had to process the engagement.

"Wait until the others find out."

"I would love to keep it a secret." William said moving out of Alan's way as the timer went off.

"Well sadly they'll know I'm pregnant sooner or later and thanks to you I have this beautiful rock on my finger." With a flash of his smile he turned the timer off and checked the dish on the stove.

Dinner went by with light, playful conversation followed by them walking hand in hand to the living room to cuddle after they had cleaned up. William kept his arms around Alan as hey watched TV. He loved keeping the other close and to know they were getting married, having a baby together was exciting, he wanted to keep the other near him. He knew they weren't planning a wedding until after the baby was born but he still couldn't help but think about it. It would probably be a small affair and no matter what Alan wore he would look beautiful. And to know their child would be joining them as they wed, as their love became eternal, it brought a smile to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing!

Alan spilled his insides out into the toilet for another morning, another early morning. Hearing the floorboards creak as he sat back letting his head rest against the bowl as he reached for the flusher he saw William's shadow come over him.  
"Go back to bed. No need for both of us to be up this early."  
"Can I get you something? Water? Ginger ale? Anything?" William asked as he kneeled beside Alan. Shaking his head he moved to throw up again. William only frowned as he rubbed the others back.  
"I'm getting really worried for you, Alan. You haven't been able to eat anything in over twenty four hours."  
"I'm fine….William."  
"If you can't leave the bathroom by lunch time I'm taking you to the doctor."  
"Fine…"He said before he went back into the toilet. He was worried but it didn't seem like anything that needed a doctor. It was just morning sickness, wasn't it?

William walked into the bathroom at lunch time to see Alan asleep on the floor. That was it, he wasn't getting out of this. This was more than just morning sickness, he was no doctor but he knew that much. Usually the pregnant person could function, maybe not as well as they used to but better than this. He had called out from the office and left Eric in charge so he could keep an eye on Alan. He did feel bad waking him but now was the best time to move him since he wasn't throwing up at the moment  
"Alan…love, I'm sorry to wake you…"  
"Mmmmm?" Slowly opening his eyes he looked up to see William over him and he was stiff from sleeping on the bathroom floor.  
"Hey there, feeling any better? Why not move to the bedroom and sleep?"  
Sitting up carefully he didn't want to move too quickly and upset himself. He didn't mean to fall asleep on the floor he was just so exhausted.  
"Alright. I'll go, to the doctors." He didn't want to, he didn't think it would do much but he didn't want to hurt the baby, he didn't want to be unable to eat or drink.  
"Thank you, Alan." Hugging him gently he smiled against him. He was grateful he wasn't going to fight him on this.

It didn't take long for Alan to be taken to the hospital, the doctor told William to take him straight there once he started telling them what was wrong with Alan. Now he waited outside the room while the doctor and nurses worked on hooking Alan up to IV's and monitors. When he was allowed in he stood beside the bed and took his free hand.  
"So, severe morning sickness."  
"Yea. Sorry for worrying you."  
Kissing his hand he smiled against it. "No it's fine. I'm just glad they can help you feel better."  
"It just sucks that I'll be stuck here for a while it sounds like. They said I was on the verge of severe dehydration since nothing was staying in my system."  
"I'll come visit you every day."  
"You don't have to I get that you have work."  
"I can still visit after work. I don't want you to be all alone in here."  
"I get that." Squeezing his hand he had him sit beside him on the bed and rest with him. He had missed sitting with him like this. Being so sick wasn't fun. But, having William run his fingers through his hair, just having him near was nice.

Alan sat up carefully with the nurse's help making sure he didn't get sick. He was going home hopefully today. He spent three days here under observation and he was ready to go home. He had to take it easy and stay in bed but he could handle it so long as it meant he didn't have to be here. Given a prescription that he was to take to help the nausea he was wheeled out of the hospital to William's waiting car. Carefully getting in he felt better, just queasy, which he had been feeling for weeks now. He didn't hate that he had morning sickness but he hated that it started earlier than most. He was hoping to feel good a little longer than he had. But, the baby was well and that was all that mattered to him. William loved this child, he loved this child, he would do all he had to too make sure they were healthy.  
"All good? Alan?"  
Nodding his head he reclined the seat back a little to help with the ride. "Just don't hit pot holes please." He said teasingly.  
"I found a route that should be as smooth as possible for you. And if I have to pull over just let me know."  
With a smile he let him get going. He was so grateful William was so caring towards him. Making sure he was alright, caring for him in ways he hadn't expected. Not that William wasn't this caring, far from it, but to see it in full force was nice.

Coming into their apartment Alan slowly made his way to the back of it to their bedroom. Gently laying down he yawned and curled up with a pillow between his arms while William grabbed a bucket to keep beside him just in case.  
"Exhausted love?" he asked as he sat by his feet.  
"A little yea. All I do is sleep is seems like but I can't help it, that is all I want to do anymore."  
"I understand, and it's normal to want to sleep, so go ahead. Rest. I'll make lunch for you once you wake up."  
"Crackers. I want crackers." Alan said as he made a face over the thought of food.  
"The doctor gave me a list of foods that are gentle and good for you and the baby so I'll make something from that."  
"Fine." He said yawned and rubbing his face into the pillow. "Come lie with me first. I miss sleeping in your arms."  
"Alright love, as you wish." He said kicking off his shoes and moving around the bed so he climb in and put his arms around Alan. He always found it hard to say no to him and especially now he found him even more adorable. Placing his arms around his chest he held him close while they both shut their eyes. Feeling Alan sigh contently he kissed the back of his neck and let him rest.

Alan was getting restless. He had been stuck in bed for weeks now. Only allowed to get up to shower or use the bathroom. He was allowed to eat in the kitchen but that was it. Not that he really had the energy for more than that but still he was getting bored of being stuck in bed. Carefully getting up he went into the living room and straightened up a little bit. It seemed Will was keeping the apartment clean which was nice but he felt bad. He really wanted to help him out more. Seeing a stack of books on the coffee table he sat down and went through them, a smile forming on his face. They were books on pregnancy, and design books on nurseries. It was nice to see him so interested and involved. This whole thing was a surprise for them but that didn't seem to make them enjoy it any less. And when he saw William he seemed to always have this smile on his face. His soon to be husband was too perfect. Hopefully nothing would change once they were married. He knew things would, especially as they raised their child, but hopefully nothing major, nothing that would really come between them. Feeling his stomach start to turn he ran to the bathroom waiting for the day this ended. He had enough of morning sickness. This would be the only reason he would hesitate on having another baby. Though, he should get through one pregnancy before he started to plan another.

William came into the apartment to see Alan asleep on the couch, a book on his chest. His fiancée was too cute. Moving the book he saw it was one of the ones he bought the other day on what to expect during pregnancy. He figured they would be a good investment for them since neither had any real idea on what was to come. Though, he had basic ideas but nothing factual. He wanted to be ready for anything, especially since he already learned some things could happen that they hadn't expected. He never thought Alan would be diagnosed with severe morning sickness. Though, he was glad that was all it was. It was something serious but something they could handle and hopefully soon Alan would start to feel better. He missed him at work, though he wasn't going to push him to return. No one knew why Alan was out exactly, they figured it was from the thorns but everyone wanted to see him back on his feet. Once Alan was feeling better they would at least tell their close friends the good news, maybe wait on the pregnancy but they could tell him about their engagement.

By the time Alan woke up William was in the middle of making dinner for them. Stretching, he carefully stood and went to see if he could help him any. For once whatever he was making didn't make him want to throw up. It was a shame his stomach was so sensitive right now, he loved William's cooking.  
"Oh, you're up."  
"For now anyway. Can I set the table for you?"  
"Saying no will make you pout so sure. How are you feeling?" He said over his shoulder as he stirred the pasta in the boiling water. Keeping it as plain and as simple as possible seemed to be best for Alan.  
"I'm feeling alright I guess. My stomach isn't churning as much as you used to though I still can't help but throw up a dozen times a day."  
"But you're keeping food down right?" He asked worriedly, he thought he was on medication for that.  
"I am. I ate lunch without a problem. I just, it's worse for me in the morning when I wake up and it lasts till about one o'clock. Then something happens and my stomach settles for the rest of the day."  
"Well you have a doctor's appointment soon right?"  
"Friday actually. Why?"  
"I just want to make sure you're staying healthy. Baby aside I don't want this to weaken you too much."  
Alan stopped setting the table to walk around to William and place his arms around him.  
"I love that you worry so much about me but I'm alright I promise. We will see the doctor on Friday, finally get to see our baby and things will be alright." Resting his head on the others back he took a deep breath taking in his lovers scent. He had stopped using his normal cologne after he noticed it was making him sick. William really was too kind to him.  
"I'll tone it down a bit I promise." William said as he placed his hands over Alan's.

Both were nervous and excited for this at the same time. They would finally get to see their baby and see how far along Alan actually was. They knew a few weeks as they had done research on hyperemesis gravidarum and learned it tended to start early than standard morning sickness but they still didn't know exactly. Keeping their hands together both watched the doctor examine Alan first to make sure he was doing alright. Getting the good news they moved on to the child, this is what Alan had been waiting for. Looking over at William he smiled and squeezed their hands. While the doctor got things ready he asked how he was doing with the severe morning sickness and if the medication was working. Telling him that he was still getting sick a lot but not nearly as much as he was before the medication he hoped what he was telling him wouldn't send him back to the hospital. As the doctor placed the transducer across his abdomen both waited anxiously for their child to appear before them.  
"Well, it looks like the baby is growing well…you're only seven weeks it looks like."  
Both were surprised to hear this. They knew he wasn't that far along but they had figured more than seven. Still, knowing their baby was doing well was nice to hear. Looking at the monitor both struggled to see what the doctor was seeing, their baby was still so small it was unbelievable.  
"Because of your condition Alan, both of your conditions actually I would like to see you more often than most."  
"I can do that. Any word on returning to work?" He hated to admit it but he missed working. He missed doing something other than sleeping.  
"I'd hold off on work just yet. Give it another week or so. Once you feel your energy returning I would say it's safe to return but just so you know your morning sickness won't clear up for a while."  
"Oh fun." He said as he looked over at William and smiled. At least they had received some good news.

Finishing up both left the office with Alan set to come back in a few weeks for a checkup. Before they left the building though Alan ran into the restroom which made William laugh, for once he wasn't about to be sick but he was complaining of always having to pee. At least wasn't as bad as always having to throw up. Once Alan was set they headed home and relaxed for the remainder of the day. It was rare they got to spend the whole day together since William was still working so when he had time off, asked for or not, they made sure to spend it together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Alan stretched from his nap on the couch as he heard the phone ringing. Getting up he flexed his arms to get them to crack from how he had slept.  
"Hello?"  
"Alan?"  
"Eric…hi…how have you been?" It had been awhile since he spoke to him now that he thought about it.  
"I should be asking you that. Haven't seen you in a few weeks now. Will said you had been sick."  
"Yea I have been. I'm feeling alright, just trying to take it easy before I head back to the office. Aren't you at work now?"  
"Nah, have the day off finally."  
"Would you like to come over then? I'm not contagious or anything."  
"You sure you're up to it? If you need rest…"  
"Come over. I miss people. I love William but I miss seeing my friends." It was still strange at times to know he wasn't with Eric. Everyone that they were a sure thing but Eric never made a move to get serious with their relationship when William made a move he let him.  
"Sure I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Should I bring anything?"  
"Nah, William just went food shopping yesterday." It was all healthy foods and tons of fruits but at least the house was stocked. Hanging up with Eric he straightened up a bit. Since he had been home for so long he started to gain a collection of magazines. Mostly on houses and babies but it was still starting to pile up.

Hearing a knock at the door Alan went to let Eric in, it was actually really nice to get the chance to see him again.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, come on in."  
"You're looking…well."  
"Thanks. I've been trying." Showing him to the living room he asked if wanted something to eat while he grabbed a fruit bowl William had made him in the morning. Grabbing a soda can that Eric asked for he sat next to him on the couch.  
"So, what's been wrong with you? When I asked Will all I got was that you were sick. Has it been the thorns?"  
Hearing Eric asked he could tell he had been worried about him for a while now, really William should have told him. They both knew how Eric worried about him, and about the thorns getting to him. They may not have worked out but they still cared for each other quite a lot.  
"No, thankfully the thorns have been pretty quiet. I have been diagnosed with hyperemesis gravidarum."  
"That sounds serious….what is it?"  
Alan couldn't help but laugh as picked up a grape with his hand not even going to bother trying with the fork. Before he could answer Eric grabbed his hand.  
"You got engaged?!"  
Right, Eric had been on vacation when William proposed to him so he wouldn't have seen it in the office the days after. And then he had gotten sick and been out from work for the last few weeks.  
"Surprise. I wasn't hiding it from you I just haven't seen you to tell you."  
"Your fiancée could have mentioned it."  
"Don't get huffy. It's not Williams fault, he was waiting for me to come back to work I'm sure."  
"I'm telling you he doesn't like me."  
"Well I like you and he can deal with it." Alan said defensively.  
"Well…congratulations all the same. Any idea when you'll get married?"  
"We aren't planning the wedding yet. We have other things we have to focus on first."  
"Like your illness?"  
"Sort of." Putting his bowl down he turned to face Eric better. "Eric look, I'm going to tell you something and you can't go blabbing to everyone at work."  
"I promise, Al, what is it? If I can help somehow."  
Shaking his head he smiled gently at the other.  
"My illness, it's severe morning sickness...I'm pregnant Eric."  
He watched him just sit there a moment and let the words process.  
"You're….pregnant…?"  
"I am. I was hoping to wait a little while before I told anyone, well outside of William, but this hit me sooner than I expected. I imagine once I get back everyone will start asking and I won't lie to them about it. William and I decided not to marry until after the baby is born so we wouldn't have to plan a lot at once. We decided to take the time and look for a house instead."  
"I am happy for you Alan, I really am."  
"Thank you Eric, it means a lot to me."

Both talked for a little while before Alan went to make dinner so it would be ready by the time William got home. He invited Eric to stay over glad to have the company for a change. It made the day brighter.  
"So, when is the little one due?" Eric said as he sat at the table trying to stay out of Alan's way.  
"Honestly. I don't know…the doctor never told me but I'm nine weeks already."  
"So sometime in December."  
"Yea, I guess so." He forgot he could have just counted weeks now that he knew how many weeks he was." Both stopped talking as they heard the front door open and William come into the apartment.  
"Hi William!" Alan yelled, "We have company." Seeing him come into focus Alan smiled at his love while Eric just half waved.  
"Hello Eric. I'm just going to change, if I have time." William said as he came up to Alan and kissed him as he always did when he came home.  
"Go ahead, dinner still has some time left."  
As William left their view Eric whispered, "I'm telling you he doesn't like me."  
"Oh go set the table." Alan laughed as he reached for the plates, only to stop and run down the hall.  
"Alan!" Eric yelled after him worried. Hearing Alan's name William quickly came out of the bedroom. At the sound of Alan getting sick he sighed and pulled his shirt down the rest of the way. Knocking on the door both men heard, "I'm fine!" and the sink start to run as the toilet was flushed. Looking over at Eric, William was going to say something only to be cut off by the door opening.  
"I already told him William."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yea, I should have seen that coming, I've been pretty good all day." Giving him a smile he kissed his cheek and went back to the stove to finish dinner.

Dinner was nice, it had been so long since they had a guest join them. After they had cleaned up Eric decided it was time to go before he overstayed his welcome.  
"Any idea when you'll be back to work?"  
"Hopefully next week. I'm feeling better little by little. I was just so sick I could barely function so I was forced to stay out for a little while."  
"I can understand that. Well, if you need anything you know how to reach me."  
"Thanks Eric. I'll talk to you soon." Giving him a hug he left him with a smile as he saw him walk down the hall towards the stairs. Closing the door he saw William on the couch looking over listings of houses.  
"Do you really not like Eric?"  
"Who ever said that?" He said looking up from the paper.  
"He is one of my best friends."  
"I have nothing against him." Letting Alan into his arms, he held him close. "I just don't want to see you get hurt by him that's all."  
"It isn't like that anymore. You're my fiancée."  
"I know. I just know you both are still close and I worry."  
Kissing Williams lips Alan smiled against them. "You are too cute. Why don't we forget about house hunting tonight and go into the bedroom to cuddle better. I miss that" Standing, he took William's hands and brought him to the bedroom so they could stretch out better.

The day Alan had been looking forward to was finally upon him, returning to work. As much as he wasn't looking forward to the paperwork he would get to do he was looking forward to getting out of the apartment. He missed seeing his co-workers. Getting his suit pants on he noticed they felt a little tight. He wasn't starting to show was he? Looking at himself in the mirror he didn't see anything that looked different. Hearing William come out of the bathroom he stopped him as he entered their bedroom.  
"Am I showing?" Lifting up his shirt he let his pants stay unbuttoned as he moved to the side.  
"I don't think so. I don't see anything. Why? What's wrong?"  
"My pants feel tight."  
"Well the books said you would start to feel it now."  
"I know but I figured I would have more time considering I've been so sick."  
"Guess not. Do you need bigger clothes? And how are you just realizing this if I can ask?"  
"I've been wearing loose clothing because I've been so sick my other pants made me feel worse. I guess it never dawned on me that that were getting tight from putting weight on." Closing his pants he sighed and dealt with it. They weren't tight to the point he was in pain, they just weren't as loose around his waist as they had been.  
"After work we'll go shopping for you so you don't wait until it becomes a problem."  
"Alright, I guess I can live with that." Sighing again he finished getting ready. Getting his own pants on William heard the sigh and moved next to him putting his arms around him.  
"What's the matter love?"  
"It's nothing. I just, well, I thought I would have my body a little longer."  
"I'm sorry." Kissing his neck he didn't know what to say to make him feel better.  
"It's alright. I knew this was coming sooner or later." Placing his hands on top of William's he had them slide down a little to rest over their child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Alan stepped into the office with William at his side and smiled, it was great to be back. As much as he didn't miss all the paperwork and overtime he missed being here with his co-workers. Going into William's office as instructed he was caught up on what he missed. Lucky he didn't have four weeks of paperwork sitting on his desk, his work had been distributed out to the others once they learned he would be out for a while. Getting the new forms for the day he sat at his desk and took another deep cleansing breath. Moving the garbage can by his desk a little closer to him he looked to see how far the bathroom was from him just in case. He was nowhere near done with morning sickness yet and according to the doctor thanks to his condition he could have it longer than most.  
"Alan, you're finally back I see." Eric said as he walked over to the others desk. It was good to see him back at the office, meant he was doing well.  
"Yep, first day back and I'm ready. I missed everyone."  
"And we missed you, so much extra work to do." He teased as he flexed his wrist.  
"I'll have to make it up to you one day."  
"Holding you too it." Eric joked before heading to his own desk to get started for the day. Since he was the only one that knew Alan was pregnant he volunteered to take up his field work. Eventually the work would probably be split but for now it wasn't that big of an issue.

William stepped out of his office at lunch time happy to see Alan's desk filled. He missed seeing him there, his little ray of light. Coming up to him he asked if he was ready to grab a bite to eat.  
"I'd love to but I want to avoid the break and lunchroom for right now. I'm still queasy and I really want to wait and not say anything to anyone yet."  
"Haven't people asked you how you are doing?" William asked not believing for a second that his co-workers didn't care. As far as he knew everyone loved working with Alan.  
"Well yes but they haven't asked what was wrong, just that they are glad to see me back. I think they believe it was the thorns and that's fine with me. I'm really not up to telling them the truth yet."  
"They are going to find out eventually."  
"I know, I know but just another week or so, then I'll tell them." Speaking of it though he was starting to feel his stomach churn. Getting up he moved to the go to the restroom.

Eric was walking down the hall back from his collections for the day when he heard someone losing it in the bathroom. Figuring it was Alan he debated going to him. It was nothing against him but caring for him was Williams's job and he was probably with him now anyway. Everyone knew they were together and apparently he _was _the last to learn of their engagement. Seeing William in his office with the door closed he made a side trip into the restroom, he couldn't just ignore Alan. They didn't work out but he still cared deeply for the other man and couldn't help but want to be there for him. Opening the door he saw the last stall closed and someone on their hands and knees, poor guy. Seeing the stall wasn't locked he carefully pushed it open and knelt down beside him.  
"Hey, doing alright?" Seeing the evil look in his eye as he asked he knew that was a stupid question.  
"Should I get William?"  
Shaking his head he pulled his head away from the bowl for a second.  
"He has a meeting. I'm alright. All of a sudden, around lunch I got really bad."  
"Can I get you something?"  
"Would you mind grabbing my coffee cup and putting water in it for me. And in my desk is a little bottle with pills in it, that too."  
"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Standing he left Alan and went to grab what he asked for. When he came back a few moments later he saw he was still sitting against the wall of the stall, that was a good sign.  
"Here you go." Handing him both he stopped as Alan went to throw up again. Kneeling beside him he put the cup down and rubbed his back hoping that would help him some. When he was able to move away he took the cup from the floor and took little sips from it.  
"Thanks. For your help."  
"Don't mention it." Sitting opposite of him the best he could he was glad Alan was in the bigger of the stalls.  
"I guess you could hear me from outside the bathroom?"  
"Yea, you were pretty obvious."  
"Maybe William is right."  
"Hmm?"  
"He wants me to tell everyone I'm pregnant. I want to wait another week or so but it's kind of hard to hide it when I'm throwing up in the men's room.  
"Don't tell them unless they ask." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "They are your co-workers not your family. You don't have to tell them anything."  
"I guess you are right. Thanks." Carefully going to stand Eric got up first to give him some room before staying with him while he rinsed his mouth out.  
"Eric. I. Well I need to talk to William about it but, I'm hoping you could be the guardian of our child."  
"What?" Uncrossing his arms he was taken aback by the statement. He wasn't expecting this at all.  
"You are one of my best friends, and you are a really good person. I feel my child would be in no better hands than yours if something were to happen to us. I know you said you didn't really want a family but,"  
"Al, I would be honored but yea, talk to William first." Putting his arms around him he gave him a tight hug. Seeing Alan smile in his arms he couldn't help but smile back. Alan had moved on and he was happy for him but he would always miss and care for him. He knew he lost something great when he let him walk out of his life but he grateful they were still as close as they were.

Hearing the bathroom door open as they moved away from each other both saw William enter.  
"I thought I'd find you in here. Are you alright? Should you go home? Maybe it was too soon for you to come back."  
"I'm alright Will. I'm feeling better. Eric here was nice enough to grab me my pills."  
Looking over at Eric as he put his own arms around Alan, happy he was safe, he nodded. "Thank you for helping Alan. I appreciate it."  
"Don't mention it. Since you two are good I'll head back to my desk. Finish up that paperwork." With that he took his leave before William started to think things. Once they were alone Alan took Williams hand, "Do you have a moment? I want to talk to you about something?" 

William wasn't exactly surprised by Alan's question, in fact he figured they would talk about it sooner or later. A guardian was something to consider, especially in their line of work, and Eric was one of the better candidates for the position.  
"I have no argument against it being Eric. My only concern is would he be able to balance our child and his career."  
"Well yes, but that holds true for anyone we pick. And we are talking about if something were to happen to us, which I'd rather never be the case. I want my child in the best hands possible but have those hands never needed."  
"This is true." Leaning back in his chair he looked over at Alan who stood at the side of his desk. Really they both should be working but he had just gotten out of a long and boring meeting, he needed some enjoyment in his life right now.  
"Alright so then it's settled, when the time is right we will ask Eric to be the guardian of our child." Sitting up Alan moved closer to kiss him.  
"Thank you for being so understanding. I do appreciate it."  
"Only because I love you."  
"I love you too." With another kiss Alan realized what time it was and knew he still had paperwork on his desk. With that he took his leave so they could finish up and head home together. He really didn't want overtime his first day back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Looking at the options in front of him Alan didn't know what to do. He had never had this much of a hard time picking something out.  
"We can always try a different store if you don't like these."  
"No, no, these are fine. I just. I never knew there was this big a selection for clothing." Holding a standard tee up and a pair of pants he looked over at William, "both come in five different colors."  
William couldn't help but laugh as he moved closer to his fiancée, he was too cute. As promised they went out after work to expand Alan's wardrobe a bit seeing as he complained earlier about his pants being tight.  
"Do I really need maternity clothes? I mean I'm not showing yet."  
"We could just get you a size up from what you wear now. I just figured this would be easier on you in the long run."  
"I guess." Grabbing a few things he went towards the back of the building to try them on having no idea what size he would even need. At least nothing looked old fashioned, everything was standard clothing he was used to wearing now, just stretcher. Looking around with nothing to do William noticed there was a lot to choose from, no wonder Alan was complaining about it

Only waiting a couple of minutes he heard Alan clear his throat as he walked out to the doorway.  
"What do you think?"  
He was wearing nothing more than black khakis and a striped shirt, but, he looked good.  
"I like it. Does the sizing work?"  
"I think so, I grabbed the next size up and look." Moving to the side you could tell they weren't about to fall over, though you could see they were a little big on him.  
"Well that's good to know. Guess we figured one thing out."  
Nodding he went to change quickly back into his other clothes, knowing what he had worked he figured he would just grab more of that just in different colors. While he waited, William grabbed him a pair of sweats and a zip up hoodie for his days off. Alan wasn't big on lounge wear but he noticed while he was sick he loved it. Coming back out he looked over and approved what was grabbed for him and grabbed a few more things before heading out. He really didn't feel like spending a ton of money today. They were planning on buying a house, still needed baby things and he personally missed three weeks of pay. Only one week of it was covered by vacation.

After they left William treated them to dinner knowing neither were really up to cooking, and he wanted to celebrate Alan's first day back at work. Not to mention they hadn't been out to dinner since before their engagement, this was overdue.  
"So my doctor's appointment is next week. Twelve weeks next week, how crazy."  
"Should I be there for it?"  
"Don't you want to be?" Alan looked up at him with hurt in his eyes. He didn't mean it like that, he was simply asking not knowing what sort of appointment it was.  
"I do. Honestly I do, and I will be. I just, I don't know, I thought maybe it was one of those that didn't involve me."  
"Oh. Well…it's a checkup for me but for the baby as well. We can hear a heartbeat."  
Listening to Alan talk while he nibbled on his salad was the cutest thing in the world. It was hard not to be so excited for what was to come as he heard his every word. He wasn't going to lie, if Alan asked he would tell he was scared and excited at the same time. But, watching him, being near him for this experience made him feel better about the impending fatherhood.

Sitting up again Alan looked over at William who was sleeping soundly in their bed. He didn't want to wake him and really he felt fine, minus the nausea. His doctor said he could feel this way up to twenty-two weeks, maybe even the whole pregnancy, he certainly hoped not, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom and sat at the edge of the tub. Taking deep breathes he tried to make this go away without vomiting. It didn't always work but on occasion he got lucky. The books said the baby was really active right now as they grew, which probably was cause of this sickness. Moving to put his knees on the floor he barely was able to lift the toilet seat before he spilled out his insides. Feeling tears form behind his eyes he cried on his arms as he rested against the rim of the toilet. William didn't know but this was a standard occurrence. He cried every night he woke up sick. He hated being this way, hated being so sick, and this feeling of unable to do anything. He missed feeling like himself. Throwing up again he felt more tears spill from his eyes before he felt gentle hands on his back. When he was able he looked over to see William there, worry for him evident on his face. Knowing he saw him cry he carefully stood and flushed the toilet before rinsing his mouth out and leaving the bathroom.  
"Alan…why didn't you say something?" William followed him out of the bathroom and into the living room as he gently sat on the couch and wrapped their spare blanket over him.  
"Say what? That I'm miserable this way." He spat out as he brought his legs to his chest. Sitting next to him he put a hand on his knee.  
"I wish there was something I could do. You know I hate seeing you this bad. But, we just have to keep reminding ourselves it won't last much longer."  
"But it might! William…I don't know if I can handle this the entire pregnancy!" Standing he kept the blanket around him as turned to face him. "These past few weeks have been absolute hell for me! All I do is throw up and feel weak and tired and nauseated. You don't know what it feels like for me but I hate it! And I'm tired but I can't sleep because all I do is throw up and I am so scared of losing this baby my dreams are flooded with it and…."He lost his voice as the hysterics and tears took over. William was on his feet and held him in his arms trying to calm him down. He didn't know this, he didn't know any of this. Alan made everything seem like he was as fine as he could be. Trying to comfort him the best he could they stood there gently swaying as he kept Alan close in his arms. He wasn't sure if this was hormones or Alan but he knew he needed to be a rock for him.  
"Ssh ssh, everything is alright Alan." Slowly bringing him to the couch he wrapped the blanket around them and kept Alan's head on his shoulder while he cried. He wished there was more he could do for him but this was all he could think of.

Noticing Alan was starting to calm down he rubbed little circles in his back to help relax him. Soon he realized he had shut his eyes. Carefully lifting him in his arms he brought him back to their bedroom and tucked him before going around the bed to slide in beside him. Holding him close he rubbed gentle circles on his abdomen. He wasn't sure why but something told him it would help him feel better.

In the morning Alan woke up balled up in William's arms. For the first time since he found out he was pregnant he actually slept well. Remembering his meltdown and how comforting William had been towards him he smiled and kissed his nose. He was engaged to the greatest man alive. How he loved him so. As William rolled over a little while later Alan carefully got out of bed and went to make his amazing fiancée breakfast. It had been a while since he had done so and after last night he deserved it. As he got the coffee pot ready he took his medicine not wanting to throw up over the smell of it. He was glad that the medicine did work pretty well, considering where he had been this was much better.  
"Morning love." Hearing William come into the kitchen still in his pajamas he smiled over his shoulder while he got the waffle iron hot.  
"Morning. I'm making breakfast, as a way to say 'thank you for putting up with me last night." Coming over to kiss Alan's lips he laid a hand on his waist. "You didn't have to do that. I should have figured things out sooner." He did feel guilty for no realizing how Alan was feeling and his not sleeping would explain his higher urge to nap. The books said that early on in pregnancy one was more likely to nap but he would sleep for hours on end instead of maybe forty-five minutes to an hour. Smiling at each other Alan was the first to separate to finish making the batter for the iron. They did have work this morning they couldn't get too side tracked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**\- I own nothing!

Holding William's hand Alan sat nervously in the examining table in the doctor's office. His twelfth week appointment, a big milestone was reached. He hopefully would start to feel better with the morning sickness and both he and William would get to watch their child grow from the outside. Not saying he was looking forward to getting fat but he did just buy maternity clothes that he was learning were pretty comfortable, he wanted some use out of them. Having the doctor come in he was examined for heart rate and the standard things, things he had to deal with because of the thorns. Then came the fun part, he was told to lie back and lift his shirt. Doing as he was told he fixed his shirt and lowered his pants a little to rest under his belly better. From this position he could see a slight raise in his stomach. He wouldn't dare say it was anything to really brag about and you couldn't see it with clothes on but it was there. His little baby was starting to make an appearance on him. William must have seen it too as he placed a hand on his stomach for a moment before the doctor stepped closer.

The doctor stepped closer with the jelly to place it on Alan's abdomen and get things started. Both had their eyes glued to the screen as their child appeared before them. They had gotten so much bigger it was unbelievable. They were still so tiny but they had grown so much since the last time they had seen them.  
"Everything is looking good. See this flickering here, that is the baby's heart." Pushing a couple of buttons on the machine the picture went away and they both heard this very fast thumping coming through the machine. The sound brought tears to Alan's eyes, seeing this William smiled over at him and wiped his eyes. Hearing their baby's heartbeat, seeing them there on the monitor, it made feeling as crappy as he did at times worth it. Knowing their baby was healthy and doing well made him feel better about things. He could handle the exhaustion, the nausea, the heartburn, he could handle it all seeing his child there, knowing they were there.

When they were able to leave the doctor's office both were in bliss, their faces both full of smiles. Walking hand in hand Alan made sure the envelope was safe in his pocket, he didn't want anything to happen to the pictures inside.  
"I was thinking, of getting a frame for one of them if you don't mind Alan."  
"Hmm?" Lost in his own happy thoughts he only caught part of what William said. Taking a second to understand he nodded and squeezed his hand.  
"For at home?"  
"Well we could. I was thinking more of at the office. I can update it every time we get a new picture."  
"That sounds like a great idea. Sure, let's get a frame." Since they had the day off they could do what they wanted. They wanted to talk to a realtor about a few houses they were interested in but they still could do a few other things if they wanted. Stopping on the side walk Alan moved closer to William and pressed their lips together. Normally he would never get so affectionate in public but he couldn't help it. He was so happy, he was so in love. William was making all his dreams come true, they were getting married, they were having a family, a house, all the things he hoped for one day. All the things he had hoped for with Eric, all the things he never thought would happen after they broke up.  
"I love you William."  
"I love you too." He said kissing him back. "Come my love, let's go look at houses." Retaking his hand they started walking again to the office. William loved seeing Alan smile so brightly, he liked knowing he could make him so happy. He had loved him for a long time and knowing he finally got to be with him made him happier every day.

After spending an hour talking with the realtor Alan felt they had made progress. They were going to look at a few places this weekend when they were off again. He was excited, there was one they saw in the paper that sounded nice and they were able to see a few more pictures of it while they were in the office. A nice three story, four bedroom house with kitchen, living room, dining room, the master bedroom was a decent size as well, and best of all it had a nice yard in the back. It was the nice house to raise a baby in. Hopefully they would love it when they saw it. What worried them was the price wasn't way out of their range, it was a little higher a month then the rent at their apartment but it wasn't anything too crazy, they worried it meant something was wrong with the house. William could see how excited Alan was though and how he hoped this house was as nice in person as it was in pictures, he wanted to make him happy.

It was decided while they were at the store picking up the frame that they would invite the guys over for dinner. It was time they told the rest of their little group the good news, and while William would have been happy to celebrate alone with Alan, his idea to have people over was fine too. Buying the frame they went next door to the supermarket and picked up things for dinner while Alan made a call to the guys at work. All three of them, Grell, Ronald, and Eric all agreed to come over after work. This made Alan even happier today, he was finally telling the rest of his friends the good news. They were even going to bring up moving since they would need their help with the task eventually. Alan felt bad that when the time came for them to actually move he wouldn't be able to do much. He would probably be able to unpack boxes that was about it. But, he would find a way to make it up to them if they helped.  
"I'm probably asking a terrible question but, dessert for tonight, anything you're in the mood for?" William asked as they walked past the bakery.  
"I actually want something sweet. I know I shouldn't I'll probably regret it in the morning but I have had the biggest craving for sugar. The fruit just doesn't do it."  
"Alright. We can get you whatever you want." He said laughing at the face Alan was making at the mention of sugar. Someone wasn't kidding about really wanting it. Letting Alan look around for something that he wanted he came back with double layer chocolate mousse cake. William wasn't going to lie it looked really good. Putting it in their basket they picked out dinner and headed home. If they were having company over they would have to clean the house a bit and they wanted to get dinner started before their guests showed up.

Coming out of the shower Alan stood there a moment after wrapping his towel around him to help him dry off. Placing his hands over his stomach he felt the small raise where the baby was. He couldn't contain his smile as he closed his eyes and let his hands move over their baby. William stopped in the middle of brushing his teeth to watch his fiancée be adorable. They both may have not been planning to have this baby but they were both madly in love with them. Rinsing out his mouth he walked over to Alan to kiss him as he placed a hand over his. Their love had created this little being inside of the other, and their love was helping it grow. Their love had manifested into something wonderful they could share together. Alan laced their touching hands together to rest on their child. He was certain their baby knew how much they loved each other and them. He would bet anything their child knew they were together now and near them. The child may still be small but he knew a love like this could be felt at any time, this was the love fairy tales were made from.

Dressed, Alan chose something comfortable that didn't scream, "look everyone I'm in maternity wear." He really wanted to tell them tonight but he wanted to tell with words instead of by being obvious. Hearing the doorbell ring he went to get it while William got dinner in the oven. Seeing the three of them all together he smiled and let them in but not before getting a tight hug from Grell.  
"Alan I haven't seen you in forever it feels like."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I've heard you been on the field a lot." Taking their coats he hung them up while talking to Grell and showing everyone to the living room to get comfortable.  
"It's been terrible. So much extra work and I don't even know why. I'm telling you that fiancée of yours is out to get me."  
"I heard that Sutcliff." William said as he joined them in the living room, Alan was laughing as he moved to the arm of the chair Will was in.  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault I'm sure. I haven't been cleared for field work yet so everyone has to pick up my slack.  
"Oh for you dear anything than." She said tossing back her hair. "How are you doing? I was hoping to see how you were doing when you were out but I was told you were too sick for visitors."  
"I am doing a lot better thank you. Yes, I was pretty sick for a while there, all I did was curl up in bed. It was awful."  
"Well it's great to see you on your feet again. I've missed our lunch dates together, these two always seem to be too busy." She said pointing to Eric and Ronald who just threw their hands up.  
"Thanks Grell it means a lot to me. Why don't I get everyone something to drink?" Standing he went to the kitchen and heard Grell offer to help. It was nice to see her again, they were good friends, and things had been so crazy he never really got the time to call.

"Grell, can you do me a favor and uncork the wine, it's in the fridge. I'm awful at it." Going for the wine glasses he forgot a sonogram picture was on the fridge until he heard, "Alan, what's this?" Looking over as he reached for the last glass he needed he saw what she was pointing to and got off his tippy toes. Smiling he said nothing before she screamed in excitement and ran over to hug him. "Oh my, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!" Alan was practically lifted from his feet as he was hugged so tight. The others in the room weren't sure what was going on until they heard, "I'm going to be their favorite Aunt and spoil them rotten." Ronald looked over at William making sure he heard right who just nodded and said, "Alan and I are expecting a baby December 13." Alan was ready to cry again in joy as he watched Grell's excitement. When they separated she asked if she could touch him and he was only too happy to oblige. Gently placing her hand on his abdomen she asked how far along he was. "Twelve weeks, we got to hear the heart beat today."  
"So that picture..."  
"Is of our child today."  
Watching her face light up again she removed her hand to give him another giant hug.

Finally able to make their way back to the others Alan passed out wine glasses and kept his filled with ginger ale. Since the cat was out of the bag they officially announced Alan's pregnancy and that they wished for their child to consider to three of them their aunt and uncles. They all happily agreed and cheered for them. Hearing the timer starting to go off in the kitchen Alan went to go see how dinner was doing while the others all went to talk. Grell again, jumped up to help mentioning that he should be taking it easy. Throwing her hair back into a ponytail she did what she could with Alan while they talked about him being sick and other things in general.

It was nice to have everyone together again, Alan was grateful for such amazing friends. As they left for the night he was ready for bed though. Today had been quite the day, full of excitement and smiles it was actually exhausting. Yawning as he moved into Williams arms after they had finished cleaning the dishes he felt the other pick him up.  
"I'm not that exhausted." He yawned again.  
William just smiled and kissed his forehead while he carried him to their bedroom and got him settled in bed.  
"Wait, I need to change…" sitting up he looked over at the dresser where his pajamas were. "Then again I am pretty comfortable." Laying back down he decided not to bother with it for once and waited for William to join him in bed. Feeling his arms go around him he scooted back against him and shut his eyes  
"Good night love." He whispered kissing his neck. Seeing him fall asleep moments later he put the covers over them and fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Rolling out of bed Alan was already jealous of William who could stay in bed a while longer, he didn't have work today. Sitting up he forced himself out of bed, not feeling the nauseous feeling for once, though he knew it was coming, and jumped in the shower. He was grateful he was finally starting to feel better. Fourteen weeks pregnant and not dealing with horrible morning sickness anymore was a blessing. He still got sick throughout the day but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been only a few weeks before. Funny what a short amount of time could do. Getting out of the shower he stopped and stared at himself, something he noticed he was doing more. It was hard not to, he could swear his stomach was becoming more defined with the growing child. He still didn't think it was that obvious but if you looked you could clearly tell he had a tummy on him. Coming out of the bedroom he saw William sitting up in bed.  
"Miss me that much?" he teased opening his dresser for clothes.  
"I guess so. Bed got cold."  
"Well sorry, one of us has work today." Throwing his things on his bed he moved to the mirror to comb his hair. "What is on your agenda for today?"  
"Nothing much. Probably go to the bank, talk about a loan for the house."  
"I thought we weren't doing the loan?" he asked, the thought of him soon owning a house made him smile.  
"Well we certainly don't have enough to put down to cover the complete cost. And I'd rather not touch our savings when we should be using it on the baby expenses."  
"True. I forgot about that." Not about the baby of course but that they couldn't spend as much as they wanted right off the bat because they didn't want to not be able to afford things for the baby. Coming back to the bed he started getting dressed feeling the eyes of the other on him. Turning his head to him he asked, "Can I help you?"  
"Sorry, I just, are you using a new soap on your skin?"  
"No, why?" Standing back up he slid his pants on. For maternity clothes they looked exactly like his old work pants only comfier, he loved these pants he would hate to give them up when this was all over.  
"Oh, your skin looks…well…it must be that pregnancy glow everyone is always talking about."  
"Oh I am glowing am I? If you turn off the lights will I radiate?" He teased leaning in the bed to kiss him.  
"Always love."

Sitting at his desk working on paperwork wasn't all that bad and Eric was in charge since William was off. Not that he didn't love William as a boss but people seemed a lot less on edge when it was Eric. Probably because he was such a laid back boss. Finishing up this first set he stood to file them, once the dizziness went away. He forgot about that, he had to stand up slower or else he felt dizzy. He had scared both William and Eric with that one before. Walking into the file room he saw Grell whose face light up at his entrance.  
"Well don't you look stunning today!"  
"Thanks Grell. Apparently I'm glowing."  
"Aren't you always?" she teased as she waited for Alan to finish so they could walk back together. "So two things Alan my dear and you can't say no to either of them."  
Scared what they were now he let Grell wrap her arms around his as they slowly made their way back to the offices. "One, we must do lunch it's been forever. And two, I'm going to throw you a shower."  
"Oh Grell, you really don't have to."  
"Yes I do. The guys won't do it and you need one, everyone having a baby deserves one."  
"You just want to spoil me and the baby don't you."  
"Oh Alan you can read me like a book." Both laughing they split off at Alan's desk. Shaking his head he knew fighting Grell over it would be pointless, though when he told William he knew he would object. Neither wanted to use their friends for things for their baby, though if someone saw something they thought would be nice they most certainly wouldn't say no.

Alan didn't see it coming, it wasn't even something on his mind but when his chest tightened his body started to panic. Not an attack, not now, not here. Trying to move from his desk he fell to his knees before he could even take two steps. The pain flared up through his body as the attack worsened. One of his co-workers saw him fall and quickly called for Eric who came running at the first mention of Alan. Seeing him on the ground he knelt down beside him putting his arms around him to hold him close. He had seen and helped Alan through these attacks before but seeing him clutching his stomach worried him. What if the baby was in danger, if anything happened to that child Alan and William would be devastated. Lifting Alan into his arms he yelled at the first person he saw to contact William immediately as he swiftly moved to the infirmary. Hearing him gasp in pain he looked down at the younger male and told him to hold on, he would be alright, everything would be alright. Feeling Alan grip his shirt he slowed a little worried the pace was hurting him.  
"…Eric…the baby…what if…"  
"Ssshh everything will be alright." Forcing a half convincing smile he finally made it to the infirmary and passed Alan off to the staff. He would be alright, they both would, they had to.

William ran down the hall to the infirmary not caring who he passed, Alan needed him. He just got back into the apartment when he heard the phone ringing, hearing it was work he didn't think twice about answering it until Alan's name came up. He should have been here for him, he shouldn't have dealt with the attack alone. Coming to his room he stopped at the door and caught his breath as he saw Alan asleep with wires hooked up to him and Eric beside the bed.  
"Oh good, they got through to you."  
"How is he?" Moving closer he didn't want to speak to loudly and wake him. He knew Alan needed rest right now.  
"He is stable the doctors said the attack wasn't as bad."  
"And the baby? Do you know if…"  
"No." he said shaking his head. "They wouldn't tell me anything but all they did tell me was they hooked them up to a fetal monitor."  
"No that's fine, I appreciate it. If anything were to happen to the child though, well, Alan would never forgive himself."  
"I know."  
"Thanks. For staying with him."  
"Of course. I couldn't leave him to wake up alone. Though I know he'll be happier you're here." Placing a hand on his shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I should get back to work. Let me know if either of you need anything."  
"Thanks Eric. For everything."  
"Don't mention it." Letting him go he got ready to take his leave. He wasn't needed anymore, Alan had who he needed most right now.  
"Eric. I really mean it. Thanks. I know Alan means as much to you as he does to me and I feel better knowing you're looking out for him too."  
Giving him a two finger salute he left the room to head back to his office, let the others know Alan was doing alright.  
Sitting down beside the bed he took Alan's hand in his own and watched he lover sleep. He knew he needed that most right now, especially after the attack. Looking at the monitor hooked up to their child helped him relax as well. Alan was his light and he knew this baby was Alan's, if he knew the thorns had harmed their child in any way, well, Alan would never be able to forgive himself.

An hour later Alan stirred from his slumber to feel a hand in his. Opening his eyes he looked over at William and smiled.  
"Hi."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better."  
Just smiling at him William ran his fingers through his hair happy to see him awake.  
"The baby, are they okay?"  
"I haven't seen a doctor so I figure everything is alright. They hooked them up to a fetal monitor and I've been listening to their heartbeat since I got here. Still so strong and perfect."  
"Oh good. I was so worried."  
"I know you were." Kissing their joined hands he watched his lover before saying what was on his mind. "Alan, maybe, maybe this is a sign that you should stop working."  
"William…" He knew what he thought about this, they had talked about it before.  
"I just, we know the thorns are heightened by activity, and with the strain the baby is placing on you….maybe we should place you on leave."  
Having his head come closer he used his other hand to touch his cheek. "I appreciate the concern and, and maybe you are right. But, I don't want to be locked up in the house all day. I can't handle feeling like I'm doing nothing."  
"I don't want to lose you Alan." Whispering he rubbed his head into Alan's hand.  
"I know." He had thought about it too, especially since he was pregnant. He didn't want to harm the baby, there was no way of knowing what this had done to their child. And what if next time it sent him into premature labor, then what. But at the same time, "there is no guarantee my not working will do anything. Please William, try to understand my view. It's not like I do much at work. If I stay home I'll be doing nothing."  
"Alright. I won't fight you over this. It's up to you. Just know I love you."  
"I love you too William." Having him come closer he kissed his lips happy to know he cared enough about him to suggest something.

Both sat talking after the doctor said Alan just needed rest and everything showed the baby was doing fine when they heard a gentle knock. Looking up they saw Eric in the doorway.  
"I hate to be a bother but Grell wanted me to give these to you Alan since she has mission to take care of." Coming in he handed Alan a vase of flowers, with pink roses, carnations, chrysanthemums.  
"They are beautiful. I'll have to remember to thank her later." With Williams help they placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.  
"So, how are you feeling?" Eric asked happy to see Alan awake and looking well.  
"Better, doctor said I just need rest so I'm out of work today and tomorrow."  
"Rest will do you well."  
Putting his hand out he had Eric take it so he could bring him closer. "My two favorite men are here with me I don't need rest now." Both smiled at Alan though neither weren't going to say this wasn't awkward for them.  
"Eric, once I'm better I'm treating you to lunch, as a thank you for helping me."  
"You don't have to do that Alan, it's what friends do."  
"To bad, it's gonna happen. I've made up my mind."  
"Well if he made up his mind Eric you have no choice." William teased. He knew Alan still had feelings for Eric, it was something they had talked about when they started dating, and he would always have feelings for Eric. But, he knew Alan loved him and though at times he worried Eric would try something he also knew Eric and Alan were friends. He also knew Alan was in no better hands than Eric's when he personally couldn't be there for him. That was something he was grateful for.  
"Alright fine. We'll do lunch. I'd say we would do just the pub but seeing as you can't drink…"he joked happy to see Alan in such a good mood.  
"How about that new place that opened. That burger joint sounds good."  
"Sure Alan." No way was he going to say to say to Alan, not that he could if he wanted to.

Finally getting discharged Alan was allowed to get dressed and go home though he was on strict orders to do nothing but rest. William would see to it too that he follow those orders. And really that wasn't that bad, he could handle it. Especially considering how things could have turned out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

"William I don't need someone to watch me."  
"You need rest and I know you, you're going to try to do things and I can't miss work today otherwise I would stay home with you."  
"William. Listen to me. I don't need anyone to stay with me. I'm fine. I won't have another attack and I won't do anything. I'll catch up with my reading, or my TV shows."  
"Too bad Alan. Grell is off I asked her to come over."  
Sighing he gave in and accepted. At least it was just Grell, he could handle that. They were good friends and he did want to thank her for the flowers still.  
"Fine. Do what you want. You refuse to listen to me anyway."  
"I just know you and you were told to rest."  
"I said fine." Crossing his arms he got off the bed to go to the living room.  
"And I'll bring dinner home tonight so don't worry about cooking. Alan?" Seeing Alan upset with him he followed him out.  
"Yea?" Sitting on the couch he flipped through a magazine trying to ignore William to some degree.  
"I love you. I only worry because I love you."  
Looking up to see the sincerity in his eyes he put the magazine down and stood up to kiss him.  
"I love you too. And I know you do. Sorry for being a pain." Hearing a knock at the door Alan went to get it so William could finish getting ready for work. He had a meeting today that he wanted to look his best for. All the heads were meeting today, it was actually nerve wrecking. He even told Eric to make sure he was dressed properly in case they toured the dispatch like last time, which was part of the reason Grell had off.

"Alan dear, why are you standing you should be in be resting? Where is William that he is too busy to get the door?" Coming inside she put her arm around Alan and brought him with her to the living room to sit.  
"I am busy getting ready for work Sutcliff. And Alan insisted he greet you. Now please don't shout we have neighbors." Coming from the bedroom William finished tying his tie and got Alan's approval for his appearance.  
"You look charming Will, the higher ups will think you're still the man for the job." Moving towards him he gave him a tight hug, though making sure he messed nothing up then kissed his lips to calm him. "Just do what you always do and they will love you."  
"Thanks love." Kissing him back he skipped the coffee to avoid it lingering on his breathe and told Grell once again that Alan wasn't to lift a finger before leaving the apartment.

Alan and Grell sat on the couch with their legs under them enjoying the tea Grell had made for them. Alan wasn't going to lie he was glad to be able to spend the quality time with Grell. It was something that rarely happened thanks to their work schedules.  
"So any plans yet for the wedding?" Grell asked excitedly.  
Shaking his head he said, "No, we aren't planning anything until after the baby. I don't want to plan before then."  
"Can I be your party planner? You deserve the very best and most beautiful wedding Alan. I know this was something you've wanted for a long time now."  
"Sure Grell. I'd love your input. Though we have to work with William too, I want his feedback too. Grell…can I ask you something?"  
"Sure dear what is it?" Sliding closer she put a hand on his shoulder seeing the conflict in Alan's eyes. What could he be so worried about?  
"Do you think…no…you don't think I'm marrying Will just because he is giving me everything I've ever dreamed of do you?"  
"Alan dear…"  
"I just. It's been on my mind. I mean I love William, I do, I know I do but, I broke up with Eric because he didn't want commitment, he didn't want marriage and a family. I still love him though, and William knows this. But you don't think that maybe I rushed things do you? That I jumped into things so I could make sure William didn't back out?"  
"Alan…" Putting her cup down she moved closer to him and put her arms around him. "I think you love William with all your heart and soul. I never once thought that you were with him because he wanted to make your dreams come true I always saw true love in your eyes. You care for and love William. If anyone says otherwise then they aren't seeing the truth. You and William moved slowly, you've been dating over two years now and I figure the baby wasn't exactly planned but I knew William wanted to marry you. Believe it or not he asked me for my opinion on which ring to get you, poor boy couldn't decide between the two." With a smile he saw Alan smile back a little.  
"Your right the baby wasn't planned, we happened to be that unlucky one percent." Alan joked as placed a hand on his stomach. "Thanks for reassuring me Grell. I really needed that because I love him, I love him so much I just. I guess I was just having my insecurities. William deserves the best, he is such a great man you know."  
"I do know and he has the best with you."  
At that Alan started to get misty eyed and hugged her tightly. He was so glad they were friends and could have this conversation.  
"Can I say one more thing? I am glad our friendship hasn't been hurt by my being with William. I know how much you love him and I was worried you would hate me once I started dating him. And then once I found out I was pregnant I worried you would be upset since I know how much you want a child and,"  
"Alan. Shush. I love William sure but I knew a very long time ago we were never going to work out. I wasn't his type. My love for him wasn't mutual, he can barely stand me I fear. As for your child. Let me love them and I will be happy." She said with a bright smile as she placed a hand on his stomach.  
"Well as their favorite Aunt you better be up to babysitting." At that they both started laughing.

William came home from work to see Alan asleep on the couch resting his head on Grell's lap. He knew he called the right person to come and watch Alan. Those two were so close, best friends easily. Telling her not to wake him he put the food on the table and went into the bedroom to change. He had good news for Alan but it could wait until he was awake. When he got out of the bedroom Alan was up and heading to the bathroom. At least it wasn't to spill his guts out for once, that was a nice change. He knew he did at times but it was hardly as bad as it was a few weeks ago. Thanking Grell for staying he offered to have her stay for dinner but she declined saying she had something to do tonight. Once Alan was out of the bathroom she said goodbye to him and he thanked her for spending the day with him before seeing her out.  
"Dinner smells wonderful what are we having?"  
"I got from your favorite Italian place. Even got you garlic knots with your meal."  
"You truly spoil me."

If Alan could be jumping up and down he could be. William told him the best news of the day. They owned a house, a house they loved, a house they hoped everything would work out for. They were officially home owners. Putting his hands around Williams's neck he hugged him tightly before kissing his face.  
"I am so excited. We have a house. Our baby gets to grow up in a house. We own a place together! William thank you!"  
"Your welcome love. Though I really didn't do much. We did it together. We still have to sign some last minute paperwork but I got the call today that our bid was accepted and I put the money down to make it ours when I got out of work so no one can steal it out from under us." This was a dream come true for both of them. Alan got a home like the one he grew up in and William had a home to share with Alan. He couldn't wait to see Alan sign the deed with him.

That night both laid in bed for the night, tucked under the covers while they snuggled the other. William's hand gently moved across their child in awe over slight raise he felt on his lover. He saw it the other week at Alan's appointment and was blown away by it then but even now it was wonderful to feel. Placing his hand over William's Alan closed his eyes while he rested on the other. Times like this made everything even better than he could imagine. He was having a child with the man he loved with his whole being, a baby loved by their father. William saw Alan close his eyes as he gently stroked their child. Their child, it was such a thought, he was going to be a father. The man he loved with every fiber of his being was carrying their child, a child he was watching grow before his very eyes. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such amazing fortune but he wasn't going to take it for granted.

0o0o0o0

Sorry it's taken it so long to update this story. I go back to school in a couple of weeks and I'm hoping to update again before that. Thanks for baring with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Alan hardly slept the night before knowing they were closing on their house today. He was beyond excited to step into his new home and officially move everything. He wasn't looking forward to packing up the apartment again but his friends all agreed to help them move so that was a nice bonus. Feeling William come around him to grab his jacket from the closet they walked hand in hand out the door and to the car.

The process didn't take long and William could see how excited Alan was to sign his name to the paperwork. Both were a little upset that they couldn't get the keys until a few weeks from now but that gave them a chance to start packing and deciding what to do with the new rooms. They knew their bedroom and the nursery had to be repainted right off the bat because their bedroom was an awful color and the room they were making a nursey needed a fresh coat of paint.  
"Since we are out would you like to get some boxes to start packing things up?" William asked as they got back in the car.  
"I would love to. And just so you know once we are all settled I am inviting everyone over for a nice dinner."  
"Of course love. I would expect nothing else."  
Packing the car with collapsible boxes, trash bags, and bubble wrap they headed back to their apartment. Both knew it was a little early to get started since they couldn't move in right away but they couldn't stop themselves. William found it especially hard to stop Alan who sat in the guest bedroom going over everything before carefully packing what he could and throwing out the rest. He loved seeing him so excited. He knew back when they first started dating how much Alan wanted to have a family, a nice house, he wanted the world. He also knew that Alan had never spoken his desire to him, they talked of marriage back then and that was all Alan had mentioned. But here, watching him now he knew this was what he wanted.  
"Are you going to stand there all day? We could be discussing paints for the rooms if you don't want to help me pack." Alan said.  
"Sorry, just thinking about something." Coming into the room he sat beside him and helped him pack boxes while they debated colors for the master bedroom. They knew for the nursery they were doing a neutral color, something pastel so it would be easy on the eyes.

Stopping for dinner they had most of the room packed and everything they didn't need to keep in garbage bags. William promised to throw them out after dinner so they didn't linger in the room forever. As Alan placed dinner in front of them and sat down William took Alan's hand.  
"William?" This was rare William rarely took his hand during dinner. "Everything alright?"  
"Yes love I'm just happy. I can't believe we have a house, we are planning a baby and soon we will be married"  
"It looks like you are finally getting your wish to get my name on the deed. I don't know how to thank you enough for all you have done for me. I really feel like I am living a dream with you."  
"You don't have to thank me. Your dreams are mine as well, I am just glad we get to share them together."  
Watching Alan's eyes start to become misty William smiled gently softly before moving his hand to his cheek. The one he loved was too adorable, how did he ever become so lucky?

That night both laid in bed, exhaustion from the day and the excitement tiring out Alan sooner than he might have liked. Keeping Williams hand on their child both sat in wonderment knowing how beautiful their future looked. Even without words they both knew they were still waiting to wake from this dream. William would awake to Alan not being his, to have him be loved by another man. And Alan would awake to still dreaming of the day he would have a family and a man that was serious about a relationship. Kissing Alan's collarbone William hoped to whatever force out there that Alan knew he was beloved. He never wanted a doubt in the others mind on how real this love was for him.

A few weeks later Alan was handed the key to their first house together and with William beside him unlocked the front door for the first time. Stepping inside the house with William's hand tightly in his own he stopped and stared. His eyes were seeing everything for the first time. He couldn't believe it, this was theirs.  
"Alan? Is everything alright?" Watching Alan stop in the doorway and look around William worried something was wrong, maybe Alan was having second thoughts on this house. Seeing him turn his way he saw his eyes glassy with happiness and a smile on his face.  
"William, we have a house. This. This wonderful place is ours."  
"Glad you are happy love."  
"Oh I am beyond happy." Looking back at the walls around him he took a step inward and let William close the front door. Taking a deep breath Alan started to envision how everything would look once they were settled. The couch would go over there and the coffee table would sit in the middle, they could fit a bookshelf beautifully by the window too. "I can't wait to get started." With William's hand still in his own he lead them up the stairs and into the master bedroom. The sooner they got that done the sooner they could actually move in.

Alan swept up in the kitchen. Cleaning off all the dust from the counters and selves so he could start to unpack some of the things they had brought over. He wasn't allowed upstairs while William painted their bedroom. William feared the fumes would be harmful to himself and the baby. While he would have liked to help he didn't see the point in arguing and went back downstairs to start cleaning. The house wasn't empty that long which helped but it was vacant long enough and Alan wanted to make sure he personally scrubbed everything before they started to do any major unpacking. Looking around he knew they had a lot to do and they would probably have to buy a few things since they now had more space but they would get there eventually he was sure of it. Putting the broom aside for a moment he filled a bucket with hot soapy water and started scrubbing. He was ready to work as hard and as fast as he could so they could leave the apartment for good. He was looking forward to the day they were able to sleep here.

Stopping for lunch Alan ordered in, excited to give the new address, and called up to William to let him know it was ordered. Only waiting a few moments he saw him come down with only small paint spots on his clothes.  
"I hope it wasn't a bad time, I finished the kitchen and saw the time. I would have waited to get you but I don't have cash."  
"It's fine. I finished the first coat. It's looking good. And I see how it is, only keeping me for my money." Teasing, he wrapped an arm around Alan as he saw the hard work he did on the kitchen.  
"Looks great love. Anything unpacked?"  
"I have some of the china unpacked in the corner cabinets like we talked about and the extra silverware we brought over but other than that not really."  
"Well we also didn't bring much over yet so I think you got a lot done. Once I can apply the second coat of paint we can get the new carpet installed in our room and move in there."  
"I can't wait for that day. I know the house will still need a little bit more work done before we are all good but getting our room done will feel great." Kissing William's cheek he took his hand to have them go outside and wait for the delivery guy. While they were out there they talked about plants they would like to put in the yard to add some color.

It took a few weeks but Alan was happy to stand in the doorway of his new house with William, Ronald, Eric, and Grell and welcome them to their house. William kept his hand wrapped around Alan's waist as they gave the grand tour and thanked them again for all their hard work. This wouldn't have been as painless without them. As everyone settled in the living room Grell sat next to Alan and talked about how things were going for him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't over doing anything while he tried to get settled. Plus, it was the perfect time to fawn over how good he was looking and how you could really start to see he was showing. Blushing, Alan got up to start working on the nice meal he had planned for everyone as a thank you gift to them. Not surprised Grell followed him he let the gushing continue though he tried to tune it out.  
"I just hit twenty weeks Grell." He said answering Grell's question as they worked together to cut up the vegetables.  
"I had a feeling. Oh how exciting! Do we have a gender yet?"  
Shaking his head Alan put down what he was doing and placed a soft hand on his child. "Not yet. Appointment isn't until Friday. I know we don't care what we are having but it will be nice to know. Settle on names, on how we want to do the nursey. Really feel like we are getting things ready for them."  
"Well this beautiful house is a nice start."  
Thanking her for the compliment Alan got back to what he was doing so they wouldn't have to wait forever to eat.

By the time everyone left for the night Alan was exhausted. He hadn't slept well last night and the excitement of today wasn't helping him either. William sat up in bed as he kept waking up feeling Alan moving about beside him. Reaching over his turned the lamp on to make sure he was alright.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alan asked as he sat up and rubbed his face.  
"Are you alright? You've been tossing about since I came to bed."  
"I'm finding it really hard to get comfortable is all."  
"Tomorrow we should look into getting you one of those pillows, maybe that will help." William mentioned as he moved closer to Alan, wrapping his arms around him.  
"We could try. But they are expensive and I don't want to spend that much on myself when I could just do that with what we own."  
"Obviously your methods aren't working and you need a good night's rest. Tomorrow we will get you something after work. You can afford to spend some money on yourself love I promise." Feeling Alan cuddle against him William kissed his forehead. This would always be a battle with Alan, for as long as they had been together he hated spending money on himself. He also hated when he knew William spent a lot of money on him. After they got engaged Alan had a long talk with him about the money he spent on the ring could have served a better purpose but Alan always failed to realize he liked spoiling him when he could. And, knowing how deeply Alan wished to one day get married William knew he couldn't get the love of his life a cheap ring. Besides, they were both very wise with their spending and were amazing savers. They were both financially stable right now so they should do what they could while they were able.

Alan sat in the doctor's office waiting the appointment to get really underway. So far he looked good but he wasn't really thinking about himself he was more interested in the baby. William was beside him holding his hand keeping him still while they both managed the smiles on their faces. They really didn't care if they were having a boy or a girl they just hoped they were healthy. They had talked about waiting until the child was born but they wanted to decorate a nursey and pick names and they realized that having every option was making it harder for them to decide on things. The nursey was a neutral color, a pastel blue Alan fell in love with but when it came to clothes they would end up buying everything in stock if they weren't careful. This decision also came after they saw their list of names. William would shutter when they looked at it knowing it was two pages long and seemed to get longer each day. Seeing the doctor come back with the technician and the equipment Alan's smile grew as he did what was asked of him.

No matter how many times they saw this neither figured they would get enough or get tired of it. Seeing their child on the monitor was something they would never be able to describe. Hearing that their child was doing just fine and things were still developing at the proper rate Alan started to cry a little out of joy. While he tried not to show it, the baby was always on his mind. Every time he did something, ate something, he worried if it would harm the child, if it was the right thing to do. While he was doing research on what to expect he learned that the worrying was normal since it was his first child but it didn't stop him.

Once they had left the doctor's office, Alan had text Grell with a picture he took from the ultrasound picture. She text back right away *screaming* and called Alan to saw she was going to spoil their son every chance she got. William took them to a restaurant for lunch to celebrate the wonderful news they received today. He couldn't wait to start planning for their son, there was so much he saw in the stores that he wanted to buy for him already.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Alan woke up from his nap on the couch to see the house was dark. Good, William wasn't back from work yet. If he saw he had napped he would never hear the end of it. William wasn't mean when he slept but he would remind him that he should go out and get a body pillow to help him get comfortable at night. They were so expensive though and the money could be used for other things, like nursey items or more maternity clothes as it seemed being at twenty-two weeks he needed something a little bigger. At least the super comfy pants still fit; he would just have to spend some money on shirts.

Standing, Alan moved to the kitchen to start on dinner. William would be home in about an hour so he could have it in the oven for him. It was so nice knowing William didn't expect a lot from him. He knew he couldn't just do nothing all the time but he never expected dinner on the table for him, or the house to be spotless. Still, Alan hated doing nothing so he tried his best to make sure things were always in order for William. Even when he wasn't pregnant he carried his own weight around so William didn't have to do everything. He was never allowed to overdo it because of the thorns but he was able to do his part. Getting dinner going he stopped and cleaned up a bit, for some reason he felt so restless today. Maybe because he fell asleep after lunch.

Hearing the front door open Alan looked up from his book to see William taking his shoes and coat off. Meeting him at the door he noticed he looked dirty today, had he been on the field?  
"Welcome home." He said as he kissed him, the normal after work routine.  
"Thanks love. Dinner smells good, what is it?"  
"Baked chicken in a homemade garlic sauce." Seeing William smile at the choice he followed him to the bedroom so they could chat they chose while he changed.  
"Are you alright William?" Alan wouldn't dare mention the dust he saw on him but he was curious. Normally William stayed in his office doing paperwork and supervision so if he was sent out then something must have come up.  
"Long day is all. Most of the office was sent out today, something happened in London."  
"Is everyone alright?" Sitting on the edge of the bed he hoped his friends were alright.  
"Demon activity is high right now and we aren't sure why. The council thought it be best if everyone went out as pairs today and with you off and unable to collect anyway they had me join so no one went solo." Seeing Alan look down at his feet William sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. "It was simply a precaution is all. Everyone had an uneventful day."  
"Okay. That's good to hear. I just…I still feel bad. And…well…if you got hurt in my place I would never forgive myself." Burying his head in William's exposed chest he took a deep breath to remind himself that William said everything was just a precaution.  
"I know love but remember I can take care of myself out there. I'm not foolish enough to let those vile creatures get me. I'll always come home to you. I promise." Kissing the top of Alan's head he was glad he was home safe and sound as well. He would never forgive himself if he made Alan worry about him.  
"I know." Still, Alan couldn't help but worry. They all did when a friend or loved one went out because they never knew what could happen. They were smart, fast, and strong but so were demons and encountering one was always a possibility. Before they pulled away so William could finish changing Alan gently took hold of William's hand and brought it to their child. Placing it on his stomach they both sat there and felt him kick. "Our son is glad everything went well it seems." Alan whispered. William nodded as slowly rubbed where he felt them. "I'll always be right here my child."

Together they set the table and sat down to a nice meal that came out well before they sat in the living room to watch the news. They knew they had things they should do but they just didn't feel like doing any of it right now. If worse came to worse they could do it this weekend when they were both off.  
"Oh yea." William said as he moved away from Alan for a moment. Lost by what William was doing, Alan sat up and watched him. Waiting for him to come back to the couch he saw he went to the hallway closet and took something out of his coat pocket before sitting back down. "Here. This is yours." Handing Alan the paper William pulled him close again to get comfortable. Opening the paper he saw what it was and looked at William. "What is this?"  
"It's to help you sleep at night. I know you haven't because I feel you shift every so often and you look tired every day."  
"I told you I didn't want to spend the money on a pillow."  
"And I'm telling you you need it." William said matter-of-factly, he was tired of waking up to Alan always shifting trying to get comfortable. "I can pick it up tomorrow. They didn't have this exact one in stock today." Hearing Alan huff and fold the paper back up he moved to the other side of the couch to glue his eyes to the screen. William knew this meant he was peeved with him but really the argument was stupid. Alan never spent money on himself, ever, unless it was a necessity.  
"You know I'm right Alan so I don't see why you are giving me a hard time on it. And we aren't hurting for money so it's not like I went over budget."  
"I just wish you would listen to me." Alan grumbled as he shifted in his seat.  
"I do listen but I also know you too well. Me taking care of you isn't me spoiling you."  
"Yea whatever." Getting up Alan went to use the restroom and take care of a few things before they turned in for the night.

Both were sleeping soundly when they heard the phone pierce through their dreams. Waking up agitated William reached over to pick it up ready to yell at whoever was calling at this ungodly hour. Nothing could be this important that it couldn't wait until morning. Sitting up as he heard what the caller wanted he reached for his glasses and the lamp. It was pointless to try and be quiet when he saw Alan was awake next to him.  
"I'll be right in. I appreciate it…thanks…Grell."  
Alan sat up seeing William get out of bed. Looking at William's alarm clock he saw it was a little after two in the morning. Hearing William actually thank Grell he knew it must have been something serious, never before had he thanked her or even given her a tone less than bossy.

"Did something happen?" Alan asked as he saw William come out of the closet already buttoning his work shirt. "Do you need my help?"  
Throwing his pants on the bed and grabbing socks William debated how much he should tell Alan. He really didn't want him to worry or become too stressed out.  
"There was a demon attack and a couple people got hurt from it."  
"How seriously?"  
Stopping as he buttoned his pants he looked at Alan's face and chose his words carefully.  
"I'm not sure yet but it had to be bad if Grell called to tell me." He did know and he knew who but to tell Alan would be to worry him and he wasn't sure that would be for the best.  
"William? What aren't you telling me?" Alan knew William was hiding the truth from him, he could read it all over his face. "Who was it?"  
"I really need to get over there. I'll see you later." Quickly kissing Alan's cheek he left the bedroom and the house. Alan knew he wasn't going to just fall back asleep after this so he got up and dressed as well. He was no supervisor but he was a co-worker and when something happened everyone got involved.

Alan walked into dispatch to feel an eerie aura around everyone. They were busy but it was quiet and it had nothing to do with the time of day. Heading to their desks he saw Grell sitting at hers. Before he could say anything she saw him and jumped out of her seat.  
"Alan! I didn't know you came too."  
"I couldn't just ignore an issue. I can't go to the field but I can help with other things. William doesn't know I am here though. Have you seen him?"  
Looking around Grell nodded at Alan's question, had he not told him everything before he left?  
"I think he is in the office; come on let's check." Walking besides Alan she decided to just fill him in. William would probably get angry with her but Alan had a right to know.  
"A demon ambushed Ronald and Eric while they were working." Seeing Alan stop she stopped and turn to face him, he looked pale.  
"A…are they alright?" Alan felt his heart drop, his two close friends were attacked last night. Is this what William knew before he left the house?"  
"Well…Eric has some cuts and bruises, he is still in the infirmary last I heard but I don't think anything was serious. Ronald on the other hand….well…maybe you should just see him." Detouring to the infirmary Grell took Alan's hand to keep him calm. William would never forgive her if she caused Alan harm by doing this.  
"Alan!" As they stepped into the room Ronald was in Eric saw them surprised to see Alan here so early. He got the impression from William that he had no idea what had happened. Alan took a sharp inhale seeing Ronald in the state he was in. All the wires, monitors, cuts, bruises, bandages, it was making him queasy.  
"Ronald." Alan whispered as he moved away from Grell and went to the opposite side of the bed Eric was on. Carefully stroking his cheek Alan wished he could do something for him, wished he could have been there for him than maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Alan moved down the hall to William's office after spending an hour with Ronald. He was still unconscious but no one thought they would lose him so he felt his heart become a little less heavy. Coming up on William's office he saw it was empty, he wasn't totally surprised by this but he hoped he wasn't in the field trying to find the demon that ambushed Eric and Ronald. Going to head back to his desk and see if he couldn't help with some of the work he stopped as he saw William coming back to this office with two other officers.  
"Alan! What are you doing here?" Leaving the two officers he swiftly went to him only to have Alan put his arms around him and hug him tightly.  
"I was worried about everyone and I want to help anyway I can."  
Pulling away from Alan William put an arm around his waist and led them to his office. William wasn't all that surprised that Alan was here but he had hoped to not worry him so soon.

By lunch time Alan was walking with Eric back to his apartment to make sure he made it home safety and that he wasn't going to overexert his injuries. While they weren't as severe as Ronald's he still had some broken bones from the attack and trying to save Ronald. Letting Alan in his home Eric got them both a glass of water.  
"William told me to take a few days off. You've really made him soft Alan."  
"He isn't some cold hearted bastard. You're his friends and he cares about all of you."  
"I was teasing Alan, relax." Sitting down he had Alan sit with him on the couch. Getting comfortable he was surprised when Alan put his arms around him to give him a tight hug.  
"I'm really glad you are alright." Realizing he was probably hurting Eric Alan pulled away.  
"Can't get rid of me that easily."  
"I'm being serious you know."  
"I know." Putting an arm around Alan he gave him a shoulder hug back. He still felt awkward doing certain things with Alan knowing they weren't together anymore. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Eric felt his phone going off in his pocket and tried to take it out while not disturbing Alan who was sleeping on his shoulder. They had a long talk before Alan started crying and then fell asleep. Eric felt awful making him cry but he didn't really do anything to warrant it, they were just talking about what happened and Ronald.  
"William. Need something?"  
"Eric, have you talked to Alan recently?"  
"Yes. What's up?"  
"He hasn't made it back to dispatch yet and I was getting worried." William didn't have to say he was worried something happened because Eric could hear it in his voice and with the attacks that happened he was more concerned than normal.  
"He is still at my place. He got me settled and then we started talking and he fell asleep."  
"Oh. Okay. Glad he is safe."  
"Should I wake him?"  
"No. No that's fine. I have to head out with a few others and I'd rather he not know so if you're alright with it I'd prefer he stay there."  
"Yea, no it's fine. Stay safe alright. I shouldn't have to say this but don't be stupid."  
"I appreciate it Eric. And I am glad you made it back in one piece. We both know Alan worries about you as much as he does me."  
"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."  
"Yes. Thank you again."  
Hanging up, Eric looked over at Alan was sleeping peacefully it seemed. They were both so lucky to be loved by such a wonderful man.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

William stopped in the bedroom he shared with Alan and took a deep breath. Seeing Alan sleeping in the bed brought a smile to his face. After today's events he was happy knowing Alan was safe and sound and wasn't in harm's way. The demon attacks were getting out of hand and all of them were on guard from it. He hated lying to Alan earlier about not being on the field but with Ronald and Eric out of commission right now he couldn't just sit back in his office and watch. Taking off his dirty clothes he climbed into bed and snuggled behind Alan hoping not to wake him. Seeing he was actually sleeping for once he didn't want to disturb him, tomorrow he would pick up that pillow he bought for him so he was guaranteed more nights of peaceful sleep.

Feeling William finally come to bed Alan carefully rolled over to kiss his forehead.  
"Welcome home."  
"Sorry to wake you."  
Shaking his head Alan said, "I couldn't sleep without knowing you were home." Moving back over to his other side he snuggled into William and shut his eyes. He had spent most of the day with Eric, making sure he took it easy and to help him if he needed anything since he lived alone but he was glad to be with his fiancée. He was glad this day was over and they could all start to try to move on little by little. He had called the infirmary to check on Ronald's condition and they said he was doing a little better. He had made plans with Eric to go see him tomorrow, they wanted to be there for him when he woke up.

Alan woke up to William's alarm as usual and waited for him to get out of the shower before getting himself ready for the day. As they sat down to breakfast William looked over the paper to see the general news. Obviously they talked about the increased demon activity and what that meant for everyone but of course it reminded the public that they were safe in this realm because demons had no access to it. That was something William constantly reminded himself of yesterday while he hunted the demon that went after Eric and Ronald. Knowing Alan and their unborn son was safe here he was able to do his job thoroughly.  
"I don't want you to forget, Eric and I are going to see Ronald before I come into work today." Alan mentioned as he sat down from fixing his tea.  
"Alright. If you want though you can take the day off. If Ronald or Eric need the help and you're up to it of course."  
Hearing William's comment Alan stopped and reached over to push William's paper down. "I'll be there today. There is no reason for me not to be and you can't really afford to lose another worker right now we both know this." Alan knew William just didn't want him involved but things were serious right now the whole office could use any help they could get.  
"Just don't overdo it. If anything were to happen to you, either of you, well, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
"I know and I'll be fine. It's just paperwork." With a soft smile Alan finished up and cleaned up when they were done so they could head to work.

William had to stop in and check in on Ronald to finish up some paperwork the incident created plus he felt bad he couldn't really see him much yesterday with so much going on. Ronald was a good kid, he was a bit of a partier but he did his job well and they were all good friends, he hated seeing him this way. Leaving Alan and Eric with him he kissed Alan goodbye for now and headed to his office. Alan sat beside Ronald's bed and watched his body try to heal. His body was covered in demon scratches and cuts. Really, it was the poison the demon held that was hurting his recovery so much. The broken bones would heal in a few days for them but with the toxin in his system they had to flush it all out before they could move forward. It was rough hearing him moan from the pain when they walked in before. Alan sat beside Eric seeing how hard it was for him to sit and do nothing.

Alan stopped by William's office to let him know he was here and to call him if he needed anything before he started working. Eric was still with Ronald, who they had seen him open his eyes for a bit before he shut them again. They knew it was from the medication he was given but it made them both happy to see. Alan saw it was hard on Eric to see Ronald this way knowing he had failed in protecting him. They all knew he did all he could though and there was nothing he could have done better. No one saw the ambush happening and while they were always ready for something there is only so much preparing you can do before it happens.

By the time they were ready to go home for the day William was burnt out. His bosses were in and out of his office all day and then he had to manage his team, it was crazy. Starving, he remembered he had skipped lunch simply because he had no time. Seeing Alan finishing up at his desk he waited for him and they left together. Taking Alan's hand he held it close; happy to be beside him. With all that was going on he needed to feel Alan safe and sound beside him. And, while they did a little planning for their son it helped keep his mind off work for a bit.  
"Are you alright Will? You've seemed distant. I get things have been going on but you can still talk to me."  
Hearing Alan ask about him he pulled from his thoughts and gave a small smile as he nodded. "I am fine. Just, thinking, knowing you are here and safe. Well, I feel lucky. If that was you in the hospital bed I don't think I would be able to leave your side for even a second."  
"Aww that's really sweet love. But I am alright and I will continue to be alright because I have you."  
"You spoil me Alan." William murmured as stopped for a moment to kiss his fiancée before they finished the trip home. Remembering they had to make a stop William picked up the pillow for Alan as he promised. Alan, feeling bad that William was dealing with a lot right now decided to just let him do what he pleased for him and thanked him for thinking of him.

Neither were in the mood to cook once they were comfortable so while Alan put his feet up, William called in for Italian. Coming from setting the table William saw Alan with his feet propped up on the coffee table reading a magazine. He could tell Alan hated having his feet on the furniture as he put his "feet pillow" on it first. Sitting beside him he cuddled Alan and looked over his shoulder at the nursey ideas book they had.  
"Do your feet still hurt Alan?"  
Watching him nod he could tell Alan didn't want to admit it.  
"A little, they started to swell at work though. The walk home helped but this feels better."  
"Anything I can do to help you?"  
Shaking his head Alan moved to kiss William. "I am alright but thanks for asking. I do appreciate it."  
"Anything to make things easier and more comfortable for you love."  
"We both thank you for it. Trust me." Closing the magazine Alan snuggled closer to William until their dinner arrived.

By the end of the week Ronald was awake and doing well. The doctors were planning his release for that day making everyone feel a lot better for him. He would be bruised for a while and would have to take it easy but the demon marks and poison weren't as severe as they had been. Eric was going to stay over at Ronald's place to help him out and make sure he took it easy over the weekend. He told Alan it was the least he could do since he still felt terrible that he got hurt in the first place.

The demon activity was still an issue they were investigating but it seemed no one could find a cause. The waiting was unsettling for William but he tried to not let him interfere too much with his duties at home. Coming out of the bathroom one morning he saw Alan standing in front of their closet and could hear him sighing as if he was beside him.  
"Love? Is everything alright?"  
Alan turned to see William back in their room and moved out of the way so William could get dressed for work.  
"Physically, yes. I just…well…look at me."  
William stopped searching for a work shirt and took a look at Alan, he didn't see anything out of the usual.  
"I am starting to look fat William."  
"No. You are starting to look pregnant, love." Grabbing a shirt he moved over to Alan and sat him down on the bed. "You are almost twenty-three weeks pregnant I don't know what you expected."  
Huffing, Alan stood up carefully and went into the kitchen not saying a word. William knew he had pissed Alan off. Finishing getting dressed he went to help him with breakfast and to continue this conversation.  
"I am sorry. I was being insensitive I see that now. But, please don't look at it as being fat because you aren't. You are growing our child inside of you and making sure they are healthy."  
"You don't think I am fat even though nothing really fits me and I know I am only going to get bigger?" Looking over at William he could see the tears in Alan's eyes. Bringing Alan close William kissed his forehead before his lips.  
"I think you look beautiful and will always look beautiful."  
"I love you William." Wrapping his arms around him Alan took a calming breathe and was happy knowing their child had such a caring father. He may say some insensitive things at times but he was learning and getting better every day.


End file.
